Realm of Shadows
A sunless land, filled with shadows and demons, gods and half formed things.Beware, for its ruler, The Lord of Skulls, is, unpridictible.The realm was discovered five centuries ago by Ludvig of Earth, who also discovered the first major rule of physics concerning this world: Magic doesn't work. Later explorers discovered other physical rules(which shall be listed). The Realm is divided into the Dark Lands, and The Dominion. Races *Revenants- Souls of dead warriors who haven't passed on, revenants usually appear to be skeletal or zombie-like creature. they usually have the same personality as when they were alive. NOTE: A high number of revenants appear in the uniforms of the brittish army during the revolution *Shades- The cast off shadows of people who had their souls eaten/destroyed, Shades wander about, seeking a new master. NOTE: touching a shade will cause lethal amounts of despair, and cause hypothermia. *Wights- Terrible, souless creatures, and minions of The Lord of Skulls, the Wights are VERY tall, emiciated, lack any features except a pair of coal black eyes, and their hands end in claws. There is little to no difference between wights, each wight is the same as EVERY other wight. No wight has a name. Note: Wights are androgenous, being neither male, nor female. they are also the only creatures capable of permanently killing someone in the RS *Banshees- The souls of women who commited grave sins, banshees walk the Realm, killing any that cross their path. NOTE: a banshee's screech can cause blindness, hallucinations, or psycotic rage *Hellhound- In appearance rembling a flaming rotweiler with lizard eyes, Hellhounds are VERY intelligent, much of them being capable of speech. their exact role in the realm of shadows is unknown, but they are believed to be guides of sorts. *Wisps- Floating Orbs of light, wisps are mysterious creatures found in the forrests and plains of the realm, when a wisp is near, a childish whispering is heard. unfortunatly, no one can make out what the whispers say. *Blight- Rogue Wights. Like Wights, Blights have no sense of individualism, the only difference between a wight and a blight is their choice of masters. * Wraiths- The reanimated humans who entered the RS and died, Wraiths are denied escape from the RS, and wander about, constantly in pain. * Phantom- A pale shade of life, Phantoms have no substance whatsoever, and wander about, howling and moaning in pain. Noatable People The Lord of Skulls-The ruler of the RS, The Lord of Skulls rules with an Iron Fist. He has a vast arsenal of powers, able to Alter reality itself(Only within the RS, however). He HATES tresspassers. he controls the RS with a combination of his reality warping powers, and his VAST armies of wights. When he decides to 'Execute' someone, he either: Alters the rules of the RS to allow a person to die, or traps them in the Orb of skulls, a device that house's a pocket dimension filled with those that have defied him. Mal'Roc- A massive bird like monster, the Mal'Roc kidnaps humans who have wandered into the RS and brainwashes them into serving him. Gdrehd- This chaotic Monster has no real shape or form, but is one of the few creatures in the RS to be truly benevolent. ORIGIN UNKNOWN Gorgon- A snake-like creature so hideos, looking at it will cause petrification, turning a person into a living statue. Korvak- The Lord of Skulls brother, and his greatest enemy, Korvak seeks to take over the RD, and invade Earth. He is the second person, besides the Lord of Skulls, who can use magic in the RD. He controls an army of blights. Said army is MUCH smaller than the Lord of Skulls. His Magic abilities are also more limited. Physical Rules What follows is a list of physical limitations found in the RS: #No Magic- for whatever reason, magic doesn't seem to work in the RS. Their are two notable exeptions to this rule: The Lord of Skulls, and Korvak #Whatever state you enter in, you will stay in until you leave- Basically, if you enter the RS awake, you will stay awake, asleep, you will stay asleep. #Permanent death is impossible- For those already dead, or any other in habitant, Dying is impossible. The body will reform after a week or two. For the living, Dying will result in reanimation as a wraith. NOTE: Exceptions exist in the following: If you are killed by a wight, or if you are killed by the Lord of Skulls. #IF you are alive in when you enter the RD, you will get weaker as time goes on- Eventually, you will turn into a phantom, a pale immitation of life. #Any powersource brought into the RS will lose charge rapidly.